Jyushimatsu Matsuno
Jyushimatsu Matsuno '(松野十四松 ''Matsuno Jūshimatsu) is a major character in the 1960s comedy manga series '''Osomatsu-kun, as well as it's 2010s comedy anime sequel-spinoff Osomatsu-san. Alongside his five brothers, he is one of the focal characters of the series. His name derives from 十姉妹 (jyushimatsu), the Japanese name for the Bengalese finch. However, besides being spelled with the kanji for "pine" (松), the characters for "fourteen" (十四) are also substituted. Appearance In Osomatsu-kun, Jyushimatsu appears identically to all of his brothers, sporting the same yellow-buttoned, blue outfit and dull blue-gray pants with brown shoes. His irises are black and he has a recognizable bowl cut with two cowlicks, traits they also all share. Later in life, in Osomatsu-san, Jyushimatsu becomes more distinct as an adult: though the brothers all sport identical outfits that match their original series designs rather accurately (the pants are more gray, and a dress shirt underneath is more distinct and dons a tie), each brother more typically wears a color-specific hoodie throughout much of the series. In Jyushimatsu's case, his distinctive color is yellow. Jyushimatsu is often depicted as starry-eyed and with a wide-open, grinning mouth, his head metaphorically in the clouds. He wears the sleeves of his yellow hoodie in such a way that they cover his hands. Personality In Osomatsu-kun, Jyushimatsu has a rather stock personality, interchangable with that of his brothers at any given time. While occasionally given traits, they aren't overly consistent to him in particular, and often in appearances individual brothers aren't even named, making it hard to single him out from his siblings. Later in life, he comes to find his own personality: In Osomatsu-san, Jyushimatsu, like his brothers, is not the most upstanding nor moral person. He often causes petty problems and has few real aspirations, being a shut-in NEET. Of all the brothers, though, that blanket description is potentially the least apt for him. Jyushimatsu is relatively outwardly friendly and amicable, but his emotions swing almost as wildly as the words that come out of his mouth. Easy to describe as a 'Cloud Cuckoolander', the actions and things he says are so random and zany that when he does something strange, it's quite often dismissed as 'Jyushimatsu being Jyushimatsu'. Notably, a oft-remembered episode of Osomatsu-san features Jyushimatsu falling for and briefly dating an unnamed girl. They grow close in the time they spend together, the girl grateful for the ways that Jyushimatsu is able to entertain and understand her where most people won't. At the end of the episode, she leaves by train, and the two don't meet again. (She only appears later as a background character, the two having no further substantial interactions.) Despite this, Jyushimatsu is notably heartbroken by her departure, potentially the most vulnerability any brother has displayed. Gallery Kid karamatsu.gif|Jyushimatsu in Osomatsu-kun, you may be surprised, looks exactly like his five brothers. Woah! Chara jyushimatsu.png|The older Jyushimatsu in Osomatsu-san, ready to hustle and muscle! MatsunoBrothers.png|Jyushimatsu (yellow) amongst his brothers. Jyushi1.png Category:Male Category:Grey Zone Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief